1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the assembled structure of the respective constituent members of a lens barrel with an adjustable focus, and the common design of constituent members between lens barrels.
2. Description of the Related Art
The system proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-83565 regarding the structure of an optical device relates to the structure of an optical device provided with an optical adjustment device, e.g., the structure of a lens barrel that is replaceable in a camera main body that contains a diaphragm device. In this lens barrel, a focusing ring and a zoom ring are disposed so that these rings are fit over the outer circumferential part of the barrel.
In the case of lens barrels with an adjustable focus, which have shown an upgrading of quality in recent years, the number of constituent parts required is extremely large; furthermore, the structure is also complicated. Accordingly, sufficient attention must be given to the assembly characteristics.
Furthermore, in regard to the common design of constituent members among lens barrels, the device proposed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-3571 relates to a lens barrel using a novel helicoid ring in which one type of helicoid ring can be applied to a plurality of different lens barrels.
If a greater number of constituent members can be used in common in a plurality of lens barrels, then the number of different types of parts required can be reduced, so that a great effect in reducing the cost of the lens barrel and simplifying the control of parts can be expected.